Glasses are Sexy
by Amy494walker
Summary: Morgan has a kink he doesn't think Reid will appreciate, turns out Reid doesn't mind so much. Written for the Kink Meme. Slash - Morgan/Reid. Oneshot. Rated M for Sexual content.


**Title:** Glasses are Sexy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Morgan has a kink he doesn't think Reid will appreciate, turns out Reid doesn't mind so much. Written for the Kink Meme.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>:Morgan/Reid, glasses kink: Okay, I've read glasses kink fic before but I need more! Reid is just too fucking sexy in those s2 glasses! UNF! And of course Morgan thinks so too. I'll take anything with Morgan ~appreciating Reid in his glasses. I'd prefer established relationship fluffy fluff, but porn or Morgan admiring him from afar or whatever is fine.

* * *

><p>It took Morgan a while to figure it out, to understand exactly what it was about Reid's glasses that could unwind him they way it did. The first time he had seen the genius walk in wearing them was before they had gotten together. He had just about bit clean through his lip trying to resist the urge to drag him into the nearest file room and do things he had honestly never before considered beyond the occasional fantasy and wet dream.<p>

But looking across at him now, it all became so clear. Reid had amazing eyes, the true definition of puppy dog eyes. Big, almost freakishly big, brown orbs that where so expressive and perpetually shiny. One look at those eyes could cause any man or woman on earth to be hit with a contradictory desire to both ravish and protect him.

Whenever Morgan looked into those eyes, he felt every shred of love that existed inside him flood to the surface all in one, debilitating wave.

And the glasses? They not only made those already big eyes even bigger but they actively drew your attention to them. Whenever Reid wore them, the wave of emotion he felt every time he stared into those honey-brown depths was magnified ten fold.

However, after his revelation he was still no closer to understanding why he had the urges he did. Love could be powerful sure, but it felt like a hell of a lot more than that. It was almost a compulsion to take the man while he was wearing them.

At that moment Reid, sat in his chair across from Morgan, absent mindedly licked his lips and realization came crashing down onto him.

While the glasses drew attention to the eyes, they also drew attention to the other noticeable aspects of Reid's face. Mostly, those lips.

Full and soft, luscious and smooth. Everything anybody could ever want from a kiss was available in those lips and with the glasses on, the first thing Morgan could see of Reid where those eyes and those lips. He got a subconscious flood of emotion from they eyes paired with a subconscious flood of arousal at the thought of that mouth and the things it could do, had done. Which coalesced in his mind into this overwhelming urge to …

Clearing his throat quietly, he realized then he was profiling himself and stopped dead. He liked it, that was all he needed to know.

It was a silly little fantasy he knew, but it was there, constantly and it wouldn't be going away any time soon.

As they had been getting ready this morning he had noticed Reid putting on the glasses and, suppressing a moan, had asked him why.

_"The solution they use on my contacts has started irritating my eye, I'm having some custom made but they'll take a while to get her. Why? You don't like them?"_

_He hadn't been teasing and actually seemed rather earnest about it 'if only you knew Reid, if only you knew' he thought while opting to answer "Nah, I love 'em. They make you look smart." Reid showed that he was satisfied with the reassurance by laughing at Morgan s bad joke and then continued getting ready._

He didn't know why he didn't want Reid to know. He guessed he never really considered himself the kind of person to have 'kinks' and wasn't really up to admitting that he apparently was. One thing he was sure of was he didn't like it. He liked being normal sexually, to enjoy being with someone he loved in normal, none-freaky ways and he couldn't stand the idea of asking his beautiful Spencer to do anything that would make the genius uncomfortable.

Reid had showed himself to be anything but prudish or innocent when it came to sex and was in fact the one always trying to encourage Morgan into more less-than-vanilla activities. But this? He wore those glasses as a means to do his work, he was probably teased for wearing them in school. He wouldn't understand and Morgan didn't want to ask him too.

Shaking his head, he decided that this train of thought was rather unproductive to a solid days work and so forced himself to look away from his bespectacled lover and bury his nose in paperwork until the chubby he was hiding beneath his desk disappeared.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Later that night, after everyone had long since left, Morgan finished dressing after his work out and shower. He was about to head out when he was stopped by Reid, with the glasses on, standing in his way.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna meet you back at your place?" Morgan asked confused and very begrudgingly aroused.

"Yeah, I just, er, wanted to talk to you about something, and I guess I got impatient." Reid said with a little laugh which Morgan returned.

He seemed to take a second to steel himself before blurting out, "I noticed that you seem to pay a lot more attention to me whenever I wear my glasses."

_'Oh no' _ Morgan thought with a creeping sense of dread. They may have only been officially dating for 4 months but Morgan loved Reid with all his heart and he didn't think he'd be able to stomach him telling him what a freaky pervert he was. It took a moment for Morgan to realize Reid was still talking.

"..dilated. And you always sit much closer to your desk, like your trying to hide your lap. Tell me if I'm wrong" And with that he pursed his beautiful lips and stood waiting for Morgan to reply. Morgan didn't have a damn clue what to say.

"Uh, I..I. Erm" God, he didn't stutter what the hell? He suddenly had a very urgent need to get away from this moment and irrationally tried to push his way past Reid but he was stopped. Not by a shove or being held back, but by Reid gently touching a hand to his peck, looking into his eyes and saying, "Morgan, wait." in a voice softer than the situation would usually warrant.

Morgan knew of no way possible to say no and so he allowed himself to be nudged up against the locker, groaning as Reid pressed his body into him.

Closing his eyes, Reid leaned in and kissed Morgan, slow and deep. Just as Morgan was beginning to forget his earlier worries and melt into the kiss, Reid pulled his lips away, pressing a long finger to Morgan's own when he tried to protest.

Morgan felt breathless when Reid began kissing his neck. Somehow the fact that he wasn't sucking or biting or seemed to be in any rush, and was just lightly pressing warm, close mouthed kissed to his skin made it much more intense.

"God, Reid." Morgan whispered, feeling light as a feather. He came back to earth just a little when he felt Reid beginning to unbuckle his belt. Suddenly the fact that they where in the BAU locker room hit and he started to worry,

"Erm, we're kinda public here." But Reid kept going, now pulling down the zipper on Morgan's jeans while mumbling a little, "Shh" against his collarbone. "Just trust me."

When he felt Reid pull his hardened cock from his boxers, freeing him, it occurred to him that he could simply push Reid away, but he really didn't want to, regardless of the fact that he should. Instead he decided to do ask his lover had asked and trust him.

Morgan's eyes had fallen closed when Reid began stroking him but they opened again when the glorious kisses to his neck and shoulders stopped. The sight that greeted him threatened to take his breath away. Reid's lips where redder than usual, slightly swollen, he had a flush to his cheeks and then there was his eyes. The pupils where dilated in arousal and they seemed darker, more alive. Reid usually took the glasses of while they where still making their way to the bedroom. He had never seen this level of desire amplified like that before and he knew he would never forget the sight of it. He didn't even try to suppress the growl that tore from his throat.

Reid smiled while biting his lower lip before sinking to his knee's. Before Morgan had a chance to process that, Reid had taken him in his mouth.

In that moment the only thing keeping Morgan from closing his eyes and letting his head hit the locker behind him was the vision of Reid, full lips stretched around his cock, looking up at him through his glasses.

"God." Morgan groaned while moving his hands to rest on the back of Reid's head. No pressure, just something to ground him to this moment as he felt himself loosing control.

When Reid began bobbing his head back and forth, running his tongue along the underside of Morgan's throbbing dick and swirling it around the head while almost never breaking eye contact, Morgan actually sobbed out loud. He was fairly certain he had never been this turned on in his life.

Then Reid hollowed out his cheeks and sucked so hard Morgan felt like he was draining the life out of him.

The view of Spencer looking up at him like that, the feeling of his warm, soft mouth and the fact that this was actually happening, that Reid had found out about his little quirk and indulged it was almost enough to push Morgan over the edge so when Reid suddenly took in Morgan's entire length down his throat, hummed and winked, WINKED, up at him, Morgan came with a cry.

He felt Reid's mouth moving against him still, swallowing down his cum. When Reid finally stood again, he kissed Morgan deeply, thrusting his tongue into Morgan's mouth allowing the man to taste himself.

"So I wasn't wrong?" Reid asked with a smug little smile.

Smiling back, Morgan answered in a still somewhat shaky voice, "I guess not. What about you?" gesturing towards the bulge in Reid's Khaki's and moving to stroke him.

Reid however, stopped him and said, "Not yet. I'm not done with you. Come on." and briskly walked away with Morgan following not far behind. 

**A/N:** to anyone reading this who read 'Naughty, Naughty' I swear I haven't developed an obsession with Morgan getting surprise blowjobs, I wrote this days before 'N,N' :P Hoped you liked this 3


End file.
